1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to isolated polymerases, kits and applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Applications of thermostable enzymes are indisputably extensive, and the discovery of this type of enzymes has enabled the recent developments of several prominent biotechnologies, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR). The polymerase chain reaction is a matured biotechnology capable of rapidly amplifying nucleic acid fragments in vitro so as to produce millions of amplification products of specific nucleic acid sequences. Currently, PCR has been broadly applied in various fields, including medicine, agriculture, biotechnology, forensic analysis, etc. The majority of PCR has adopted high temperature resistant thermostable DNA polymerases, and Taq DNA polymerase, for instance, is the most widely used DNA polymerases. Taq DNA polymerase, which is an enzyme found in thermophilic bacteria from the hot spring, has a high temperature resistance and is able to maintain a specific activity.
Following the development of the molecular diagnostic technologies, various types of polymerases of different functions have been found, such as Bst DNA polymerase. However, the resistance toward high temperatures for these enzymes still needs to be improved. Currently, it is essential to develop thermostable polymerase(s) to meet the needs of industry.